1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle front structure in which a stiffener collides with pedestrian's legs when the front part of a vehicle that collides with a pedestrian is coupled with a front bumper beam via vertical pins that vertically pass through the stiffener. An impact generated by collision with the pedestrian is transmitted to the stiffener to protect the pedestrian and passengers within the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a vehicle collides with a pedestrian, a stiffener collides with the pedestrian's legs. In a conventional stiffer, fixing pins that fix the stiffener to a front bumper beam that extends components of the front bumper beam connected to the stiffener are coupled horizontally with the stiffener. Therefore, a transmission direction of impact, generated by collision with the pedestrian, to the stiffener and a passing direction of the fixing pins through the stiffener are the same. In particular, the transmission direction of impact to the stiffener and the passing direction of the fixing pins through the stiffener are substantially equivalent. Accordingly, the stiffener may not sufficiently absorb and distribute the impact and, the pedestrian's legs may be injured or the extending parts of the front bumper beam may be damaged.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to those of ordinary skilled in the art.